A variety of submersible devices are known in the art for automated cleaning of swimming pools. Some of these devices comprise wheels or treads with an internal propulsion system, so that the device travels autonomously along the floor (and sometimes the walls) of the swimming pool. Devices of this sort are referred to commonly as “robots.” While the robot travels through pool, it sucks contaminants from the floor (and walls) through ports in the lower surface of the robot into an internal filter element.